


You Need A Wife

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [64]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly realizes just how much she means to Sherlock.





	You Need A Wife

**Author's Note:**

> For the February 1st prompt -- "Write about a kiss." Swap!lock, immediately follows I Need A Husband.

Molly groaned as Sherlock’s length filled her. _God, he’s huge…_ She clutched his shoulders as her body adjusted to his size. _I’m supposed to be so observant, how in the hell did I miss the fact that he’s hung?_

“Am I hurting you?” he asked softly, his brow furrowed with worry.

She gave him a fond smile. “You’re just the sweetest thing, aren’t you?” Molly softly kissed his forehead. “No, Sherlock, I’m more than wet enough to take you.”

“I … um … I can feel that,” he murmured, blushing.

She raised an eyebrow. “Is this your first time, hon?”

His eyes widened. “God, no… Wh-why would you think that?”

Molly raised a hand to stroke his cheek, smiling a bit. “You blush like a virgin.”

“One of the hazards of fair skin,” he muttered, looking away.

“No, I think it’s your sweet nature.” She moved her hand to his chin and lifted it so their eyes met. Molly softened her tone. “This means more to you than just a quick fuck, doesn’t it?”

He nodded, looking absolutely miserable. “You must know I’m in love with you, Molly. God, it’s not like I’ve been hiding it all these years.” He shut his eyes. “Go on, call me a fool. I’ve certainly called myself that often since we met.”

She kissed him softly on the lips then murmured, “I’m the fool for missing what’s right in front of me.” When he opened his eyes to stare at her, she grinned. “Never again.” She started to ride him, going slow and deep, reveling in the pleasure showing on his face.

Sherlock tried to move his arms then groaned in frustration. “God… I just want to hold you.”

“I’d free you,” she murmured, grinning, “but I’d have to get up and there’s no way I’m getting off your monster cock anytime soon.” She whispered in his ear, “You can hold me all you want when we’re done.”

Sherlock shivered and Molly kissed and licked a slow, wet path down his delectable neck. She knew both of them were so close. “You’ve got a body made for sex, you know that? I just want to touch…” she ran a finger from his jawline to the hollow of his throat, “kiss…” she kissed it, “and lick...” she slowly licked the hollow of his throat, “every **inch** of you.”

He swallowed hard. “Every inch?” he whispered.

She grinned. “Mmm hmm.” She leaned forward a bit, the angle of his cock hitting her in just the right place to set off her climax and she groaned loudly.

Sherlock groaned as her vaginal walls squeezed his cock. “Oh God…”

Molly nipped where his neck met his shoulder and he came with a shout, his seed filling her. She chuckled breathlessly. “It’s a good thing I’m on the pill.”

“I’m clean,” he murmured as he tried to slow his breathing.

“I know, I saw your medical records.”

“I … won’t ask how, but why would you do that?”

She lifted her head to grin at him. “Because I’m clean too and I wanted to ride you bareback if given half a chance.”

He stared at her, his blush returning. “Molly!”

Molly giggled. “I am never going to get tired of making you blush, Sherlock, so I hope you never stop.”

“Around you? Unlikely,” he muttered, annoyed.

“Aww… Well, since you’ve been such a good boy…” She slid off him then stood up. “Mmm, I just know I’m going to be walking funny tomorrow and I’m going to love every minute of it.” Molly helped him stand up then she freed him from the shirt. “You know, I think we’re going to-”

She was cut off by Sherlock taking her in his arms and kissing her hard. It was the best kiss she had been given in a very long time, possibly ever, and she melted before kissing him back.

“I love you,” he murmured when he pulled back. “Say you love me, Molly. Please? Just once, even if it isn’t true.”

“I’m not going to say it if it’s not true,” she murmured. “I couldn’t do that to you.”

“Then…?” Sherlock prompted, a hopeful look on his face.

Molly grinned up at him. “Sherlock, I love your big, massive, huge…” His face fell then she whispered, “heart.” She watched his face light up then she murmured, “I love you, Sherlock.”

He kissed her again and it was even better than the last. Molly suspected that every kiss was going to be better, the same with every time they made love. _Speaking of which…_ “What’s your recovery time?” she asked, grinning.

Sherlock groaned quietly. “You know I’m thirty-seven, not eighteen, right? Besides, don’t you have a case?”

Molly giggled. “Fine. Are you done packing?”

“Yeah. Oh, I forgot my glasses case.”

She rolled her eyes fondly. “Can’t you just put them on the nightstand like everyone else?” She didn’t see the case on the nightstand so she opened the drawer. A black velvet ring box caught her eye. _What the hell?_ “Sherlock?” she asked as she picked up the box. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him look over at her.

“Oh shit…” he muttered. He tried to grab the box but she held it behind her back.

“You’re not getting this until you tell me who it’s for,” she said, even though she had a pretty good idea.

He sighed in defeat. “I bought that for you a couple of years ago in the hope that one day, we’d be together. Overly romantic and entirely impractical, I know. Believe me, I’ve heard it all from Mycroft.”

With hands she suddenly realized were shaking, Molly opened the box. The ring was a dainty cluster of champagne diamonds on a rose gold band. _It’s perfect…_

“I knew you wouldn’t want something traditional,” he said quickly.

She beamed at him. “I love it. You know, Sherlock, I’ve realized something.”

“What’s that?” he asked warily.

“You need a wife.”


End file.
